Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with wound case, and more particularly, to the treatment of decubitus ulcers.
One system for treating decubitus ulcers is taught in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0116251, filed by Ben-Shalom, et al. entitled “System and Method For Preventing Decubitus Ulcers,” that includes a pressure detection mat comprising a plurality of pressure-detection sensors. The mat is configured to be placed between a subject and a platform and to couple with a pressure-wound prevention system. The pressure wound prevention system is configured to receive data from the sensors within pressure detection mats, process, interpret and analyze the data, and display the analyzed data to a user. This pressure wound prevention system aims to assist in the prevention of bedsores in immobilized patients, and may be particularly useful in home care environments, acute care facilities, long term care facilities, hospices, hospitals, nursing homes, assisted living facilities and the like.
Another method for treating decubitus ulcers is taught in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0188546, filed by Takeda, et al. entitled “Preventive Or Therapeutic Agents For Decubitus,” that provides a preventive or preventing therapeutic agent for decubitus comprising an N-acylated derivative of hydroxyproline or a salt thereof; the above preventive or therapeutic agent wherein the N-acylated derivative of hydroxyproline or a salt thereof is contained in an amount of 0.1 to 15% by weight to the total weight; and the preventive or therapeutic agent for decubitus wherein the N-acylated group of the N-acylated derivative of hydroxyproline is an N-acylated group having 1 to 24 carbon atoms.
Yet another method for treating decubitus ulcers is taught in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0166885, filed by Van Bekkum and Willem entitled “Treatment and Prevention of Decubitus,” that includes a method for treating a subject suffering from, or at risk of suffering from, decubitus, the method comprising a step of administering erythropoietin (EPO), or a functional part, derivative or analogue thereof to the subject. In certain embodiments, the EPO has been recombinantly produced in host cells that further express the E1A protein of an adenovirus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,655,717, issued to Goulbourne is entitled, “Ointment composition for treating decubitus ulcers and methods for its making and its use” and teaches an ointment composition for treating decubitus ulcers and methods for its making and its use. The composition includes a skin protestant ointment, a rash cream, an antibiotic ointment, virgin olive oil, and boric acid powder. The skin protestant ointment includes active ingredients petroleum 53.4%, lanolin 15.5%, and inactive ingredients cod liver oil containing vitamin A & vitamin D, a fragrance, light mineral oil, microcrystalline wax, and paraffin. The rash cream includes active ingredients dimethicone 1% and zinc oxide 10%, and inactive ingredients aloe barbadensis extract, benzyl alcohol, coconut oil, cod liver oil containing vitamin A & vitamin D, a fragrance, glycerol oleate, light mineral oil, ozokerite, paraffin, propylene glycol, sorbitol, synthetic beeswax, and water. The antibiotic ointment includes active ingredients polymyxin B sulfate 5,000 units, bacitracin zinc 400 units, and neomycin base (as sulfate) 3.5 mg., and an inactive ingredient white petroleum.